Sweet rose of destiny
by Yasashii B
Summary: A skilled assasin returns to her home to Konaha. Her past is horific and doesnt let anyone come close to her for their own saftey except one. NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's charachters, however i do own Yasashii, Kairu and the Dokuchi**

Three shinobi ran through the forest darting in and out of thee beams of dancing light radiating from the full moon above them returning to their village after a long tiring mission. The only girl of the group looked up to the sky in awe of how beautiful the sky was.

"It's late, and we're still a fair way from the village, we should set up camp" the girl announced brushing her pink hair out of her face.

"What do you mean Sakura? We can make it" exclaimed one of her teammates in a playful attitude as if it really didn't matter

"Naruto, you're obviously tired just stop and rest" said the third ninja a smile creeping along his face. Naruto sat down arms crossed accepting his defeat,

"Thankyou Sai" Sakura giggled.

Suddenly she jerked her head upward, and looked as if she was in a daze

"Do you smell that?" Sakura whispered

Boys the both nodded. The scent of roses wafted through the air carried on a breeze rustling the trees and the shinobi's hair, the scent was quickly followed by a scream of pain.

"Quick we have to see what's happening" blurted out Naruto carelessly bounding in the direction of the scream.

Naruto!" the girl moaned running after him "it was a man's voice, be careful" The trio arrived in a small town. Everything was closed and it seemed abandoned but the ninjas managed to discover the location of the commotion and run inside what seemed to be a large apartment building. It was pitch black as the moon, their only source of light was hidden behind a cloud at the present time so each took care where they stepped praying to not make any noise, suddenly the cloud drifted off exposing the moon and a lifeless still body. Sakura ran over to the body examining it closely.

"He's dead "she announced "but he was only killed just recently"

Sai remained silent as Naruto began to panic

"Naruto why are you being so childish you've seen a lot worse" the Sakura snapped

Naruto didn't answer he just pointed to the victims neck, all of them jumped back in horror, the man's neck looked like it had been whipped and burned at the same time, despite only just recently dying the flesh around the wounds was dissolved, the wounds progress down the man's chest and left arm, even after the attack the slashes still throbbed and moved to enclose the whole body.

"Poison" Sakura whispered

"Exactly" a voice echoed from the ceiling all three ninja's jumped back and in a battle ready stance. The voice was sweet defiantly a girl's, a woman's, and a bit cheeky but you would never tire of hearing it.

"Show yourself" yelled naruto knowing if she was smart she'd just either leave or hurry up attack. To everyone's surprise a figure came from nowhere and stood next to her victim. Only her silhouette was visible but you could tell she was beautiful or at least had a lovely physic, Sakura plainly showed envy in her eyes of it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" she said calmly her words were ignored as the trio stayed on guard, the girl stepped into the light and all three of them were stunned.

She was stunning; her hair was an inch below her shoulders and a lovely shimmering brown, with a side fringe which covered half of her right eye and her whole forehead and with layer strands which framed beautiful face, her skin was flawless with large olive coloured eyes, she was taller than naruto but obviously older but not by much a red ribbon choker was around her neck. She wore a yellow tinted top which only had one sleeve like Kurenei sensei's leaving her right arm bare, half the top ended at the waist but the rest was pulled down to cover more of the right side. A large charcoal black waste band gave the outfit shape and a matching short skirt was worn.

The girl noticed their headbands reached for her leg which made the others jump, she seemed to be untying something nobody was sure in this light. She then raised her hand,

"I'm an ally" she said slowly holding up a Konaha headband They three were once again in shock, but before another word could be said she disappeared, leaving only a rose behind, it was very distinct, it was white and each petal was outlined with red and in the centre was a black dot.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said with desperation in her voice

Sai remained silent.

"You still with us Sai?" question Naruto waving and jumping about in front of his face Sai simply ignored the childish act and stared at the face of the recently deceased man

"Is everything ok Sai" asked Sakura, now her voice was a little more worried

"It's nothing , it's just the face of that man seems familiar" he stated reaching for his bag and pulling out his bingo book.

He flipped through the pages examining each carefully.

"Just as I thought" Sai nodded showing his comrades the book,

"This is the man you see before you, we need to report this to the Hokage" Sakura and Naruto nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising bathing everything in a warm yellow light, everything quiet and peaceful with the exception of Naruto, Sakura and Sai rushing back to the village hidden in the leaves to report the incident.

"Grandma Tsunade, wake up" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing through the entire village

Sakura flinched "Would you shut up people are still asleep don't just think of yourself all the time"

"Oh yeah I forgot, oops" he laughed

Sai just silently drew on a small sketch pad looking pretty pleased with his work. Suddenly the door creaked open to reveal Shizune bright and awake, she obviously was up late doing paperwork, she didn't say a word but gestured them to follow her to the Hokage's office. Unlike Shizune Lady Tsunade lay asleep at her desk on top of stacks of documents she was suppose to be reading.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune said gently "Lady fifth!"

The Hokage jumped up with shock looking around.

"What is it Shizune" she announced in a harsh tone rubbing her eyes like a small child,

"Apparently team 7 has something..." Shizune stopped mid sentence to look at Sai who held up the rose they had found earlier.

"Does this seem familiar to you Lady Hokage?" he questioned

Both Tsunade and Shizune mouths were open in shock, everything was silent.

"So grandma, you gonna give us an answer" said Naruto

Sakura responded by hitting him on the head causing him to shut up "idiot" she murmured.

Sai then began to explain the rest of the story.

Lady Tsunade smiled looking at the rose, "it's been so long" she sighed

"I Take it you know who we're dealing with" Smirked Sakura

"Bara Yasashii, that's her name, it couldn't be anyone else"

"And how do you know her?" Interrogated Naruto

"Tsunade was the Jonin I use to study under" everyone's eyes darted to the window there stood Yasashii

"Hi, I'm sorry but I thought I should follow these guys home" she said smiling "Kairu finally let me come back"

"Where is Kairu?" Asked Tsunade

"Well that's how I was allowed to come, I didn't tell her, she will be here soon" she said laughing nervously. "And when she gets here she will be mad"

Tsunade just smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasashii was obviously happy to be back.

"Introduce yourselves" snapped Tsunade

Team 7 jumped back

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"And I'm Sai"

Yasashii bowed

"You're obviously busy, so I should go and re- familiarise myself with the village"

Tsunade nodded "You should, but I think I might need you for an important job later"

Yasashii simply smiled again and bowed. After leaving Lady Tsunade quickly jumped back into her tired mood

"You're dismissed" she groaned

Team 7 did as they were asked

"Wow she seems really sweet and hot" exclaimed Naruto

Sakura hit him on the head again causing him to fall flat on his face

"She does seem sweet but don't let your guard down, how come we've never heard of here before now"

Sai shrugged as if he didn't really care and all three walked off.

Yasashii slowly walked through the village and decided to stop in a quiet place and read

_There's nowhere to read without someone yelling in my ear__**. **_She began to become frustrated until she found a small stream with uninterrupted peace and quiet,__Yasashii sighed with relief and sat and red her book the filtered light through the trees was perfect and the sound of the water could almost make you fall asleep without realising. A small shrub covered with rose buds was next to her. She concentrated her chakra and touched the roses, instantly the buds all bloomed, happy with herself and basking in the light of her achievement she sat back against the tree and red

---------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the stream team Gai were training.

"Lee take it easy or you'll hurt yourself" Pleaded Tenten

"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine, Neji why don't we have a friendly sparring match to test ourselves"

Neji looked up and was obviously in a bad mood

"This is the fifth time don't you ever tire and I would just win again any way, you should just stop, Tenten is right you'll get hurt"

Lee was crestfallen but tried to hide it

"Some other day then"

Neji just ignored him and angrily stormed off. The young Hyuga briskly walked down the stream until he spotted Yasashii reading, upon seeing her he almost instantly calmed down.

"Can I help you?" Yasashii queried without even looking up from her book

Neji was caught off guard but didn't show it "No I was just passing through"

Yasashii smiled "Very well"

She then proceeded to stand and gesture her hands so to say you may pass, there was obviously a hint of sarcasm even though not a single word was said. Neji would usually just ignore such things but in this case was quite intrigued.

"My name is Hyuga Neji, I've never seen you around before yet judging by you headband around your thigh you a shinobi of this village"

Before Yasashii could reply a woman looking about the same age as herself darted over grabbing her.

"I can't believe you came back here without telling me, I can't believe you came back at all!" the girl yelled.

She had long strawberry blond hair that ended at her waste, about a handful of it was in a tight braid at the side of her head, she wore a white boob tube fringed with red but mesh similar to what Shikamaru wore covered her stomach. She had white leggings that stopped at the knees with a red skirt over the top with a sleek sword on her side. Her arms were covered with a mixture of red fabric and mesh.

Yasashii didn't looked fazed at all, she was actually quite calm, unlike her frantic friend who latched onto her shoulders, Yasashii sighed and gently lifted the girl's hands off her and placed them at her sides.

"You'll understand that I'm right" Yasashii smiled _as always___she thought to herself

"Ok" her friend said without hesitation

Yasashii was obviously taken aback by how her friend made no attempt to argue or debate and gave in so easily, the simple expression on Yasashii's face gave everything away and made Neji smirk. Yasashii looked past her friend and towards Neji.

"I better go" She bowed smiling

Without another word or even waiting for a reply Yasashii turned around and walked off.

_That was rather peculiar_ Neji thought heading back in the direction in which he came until something caught his eye, the book Yasashii was reading, she had left it behind.

"Useless she can't even remember to take her book with, she isn't even worth my time" he murmured to himself back in his bad mood.

Neji just kept walking but the book stayed in the back of his mind and so did the girl he just met. He couldn't take it anymore so he ran back at full speed just to find the book still on the grass, lying there.

_I'm not thinking about the girl, no I'm thinking about the book_ he thought trying to block out any questions about the book's owner _then why did I come back?_

Neji just pushed the thought from his head and picked up the book and briefly flipped through the pages.

"Hmm just manga and a rather stupid one at that, however I should return it"

He used his byakugan to locate the two girls but they were well out of his range, instead he saw Tenten and Lee still training in the same spot as before. Not wanting to make a fuss over something so stupid he just walked back to his teammates.

"Neji how come you wondered off like that? Snapped Tenten "We were worried"

"I went for a walk" He answered as he continued to meditate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairu?" Asked Yasashii

"Yes" she nodded

"Why did you give in so easily before? Usually you would have argued till one of us gave up"

Kairu didn't answer she just walked ahead

"Where we are going?"

Kairu stopped in her tracks, this was not a smart thing to do as they were now in the middle of the village, and people were everywhere, it didn't take much to get trampled. Yasashii stared into her friend's eyes, they were a misty blue that seemed almost grey but sparkled none the less. Kairu became serious a stern look washed upon her face.

"We are going to see Tsunade sensei, she has a mission for you"

Yasashii was puzzled, why only herself and not Kairu but thought not to take it too seriously, but it still played in the back of her mind.

The sun was in the middle of the sky and the beams of light rained down on everything causing everyone to feel uncomfortable under the heat however the girls continued walking and as they did countless men stopped in their tracks and stared at Yasashii in wonder.

"Oh god I thought this was the one place that wouldn't happen" Yasashii yelled trying to hide her face obviously embarrassed

"Yeah, but look, you can practically see them drooling" Kairu playfully said trying to get on her friends nerves

"Shut up!"

Kairu smiled after successfully pushing her friend to the brink, and continued to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls arrived in front of their sensei each bowing respectfully.

"My you girls have grown" sighed Lady Tsunade obviously dropping herself in a world of nostalgia

Yasashii blushed, but Kairu stared at the hokage impatiently

"Malady?" Queried Shizune

"Oh yes sorry" Tsunade jumped snapping out of her trance," Yasashii I have a mission for you, I'm sorry Kairu I was un-aware of your presence at the time"

"It's alright lady hokage" huffed Kairu obviously jealous as she walked out

Everyone in the room looked at the door puzzled, completely unfamiliar to Kairu's recent behaviour

"She was always the jealous type but I've never seen her so open about it" Exclaimed the hokage leaning over on her desk

Yasashii just looked at her feet

"Kairu hasn't been the same lately" she murmured under her breath

Tsunade and Shizune were confused

"Actually ever since we left she has been different, she has become much more serious, impatient and even violent, and I never understood why"

Tsunade looked down at her papers with a stern look on her face

"Very well, don't worry Yasashii, she probably is just tired, the symptoms you are describing are from simple exhaustion"

Yasashii still wasn't satisfied with the answer but forced herself to believe it

"Your mission isn't too difficult seeming you just came back, however you will be working in a four man squad"

Just as she managed to squeeze in her last word the Naruto came barging in

"So what's this mission grandma?" He complained

He had his hands behind his head as if it really didn't matter Yasashii was so confused how you could show the hokage or any superior such little respect, suddenly he spotted her form the corner of his eye.  
"Oh hey you that girl from before uh"

"Yasashii, my name is Yasashii" she interrupted,

Usually she would have been annoyed by someone forgetting her name, but somehow she couldn't help but be lenient with him.

"So I guess I'm gonna be on a mission with you" Stated Naruto

"No actually you're going on a mission with the other twenty shinobi behind me" Yasashii sarcastically pointed out

Just as Naruto opened his mouth two others walked in, Yasashii turned around to see Neji that boy she met earlier that day, and another with him. Upon seeing the shinobi walking with Neji Yasashii became very confused, all that she could think of was that green was no longer her favourite colour. Neji looked up and saw Yasashii, his eyes slightly widened, but before he could say anything Naruto began to complain.

"Why is Neji and Bushy brow here? What about Sakura and Sai?"

Tsunade was becoming annoyed, it was obvious Naruto always question her authority

"Sai is on a root mission and as for Sakura I've asked her to stay back as there are things I need to discuss with her" she grumbled holding back the urge to hit him

"What is the mission Lady Tsunade" Questions Yasashii

Tsunade calmed herself "You're mission is to find this man" Tsunade pulled out a picture of a middle aged man, his hair was black with greys running through it, he was tall but a slender frame

"He has been missing for several days now, we presume he is simply missing, he's a simple civilian, knows nothing of importance as far as we're concerned, has no link to the shinobi world what so ever, except rumours have been going around saying he knows where the Baara Clan is hiding"

As those words left Tsunade's lips Yasashii stepped back her eyes widened, her breath fell short , but only Tsunade noticed Yasashii drastic change.

"Baara, Baara where have I heard that name before?"

"It's mine" Yasashii said softly

Naruto think of it just smiled "oh yeah"

Yasashii was so confused how come no one was interrogating her, she just shook it off and resumed concentration.

"He was last spotted on the border of the fire country" continued Tsunade "Yasashii you're team leader"

Neji was shocked, Lee turned to his teammate "I guess you were expecting to lead this mission?"

Neji ignored him, and tried to swallow his pride unsuccessfully

"I'm flattered malady, but I have no clue about my team's skills and weaknesses"

Neji suddenly looked at her, _maybe she is smarter than she looks, well smarter than Naruto anyway _he thought

"Very well, Neji you're leader" smirked Tsunade, "You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning"

The next morning the team began prepared to leave the village

"We'll wait till we reach the border to thoroughly begin devising a plan, seeing as this man isn't very important there will be no need to worry about traps" Announced Neji, still preening that he was leading the mission

"How do you know there won't be any traps?" questioned Yasashii "people just don't disappear, for several days, someone doesn't want him found"

The three boys looked at her

"Maybe we shouldn't underestimate her" whispered Lee

"Are we going, or are we waiting for an engraved invitation?" Yasashii smirked

Neji wasn't happy with her sarcastic attitude, but was still intrigued by it, just as he was when they first met.

"Hey Yasashii this guys part of you clan right?" questioned Naruto, with his hands on his head

Yasashii gave a blank stare "No, he's not part of my clan it just rumoured he knows their location"

"Well why is your clan lost?" replied Naruto

"Yasashii looked at her feet briefly "I don't think that's any of your business" she snapped back at him

The abrupt change in mood made Naruto jump back, Neji looked upon the two disappointingly

The four of them then proceeded to exit the village, moving in the formation Neji had dictated to the border.

"We have been running for ages can we just rest for a little while?" complained Naruto

"Naruto how can you say that, you can't be tired already?" emphasised Lee enthusiastically

"No, it's just that I was up all night"

"We'll rest but only for a couple of minutes" frowned Neji

"Hey Neji, bushy brow did you at least bring something to eat?"

The two stared at Naruto obviously annoyed

"What?"

"That was your job naruto" sighed Lee

"Oops" Naruto laughed

Yasashii looked at the three of them, _how could a shinobi who can't even do a simple task like bring food on a mission be alive?_ She thought. The heat was unbearable; even though there was plenty of shade it was impossible to escape it, Yasashii rummaged through her bag, trying to find the water which she packed, while trying to ignore Neji lecturing Naruto while he complained. While searching through her belongings she grabbed a clear container, it was small and filled with what seemed to be little cake _I was saving these for later but I guess anything to shut them up_.

"Here, take one" Yasashii extended the container out to her teammates, showing an innocent smile

Each did as she said. Before you could blink Naruto and Lee had finished theirs which caused Yasashii to giggle.

"There's a fresh water stream just up ahead do you want me to get some more water" asked Lee

"I'll do it" offered Yasashii taking everyone's bottles

Not long after she was out of site Neji looked at his untouched cake

"She's weak" he murmured

"How can u say that, she's a beautiful treasure" countered Lee

"That has nothing to do with it, yes she took intuitive to bring food, but every sign points to Genin" Replied Neji

"What's wrong with being a Genin?" roared Naruto

"There's nothing wrong with being a Genin, not that I would really know I haven't been one in a while"

All three boys looked behind them to see Yasashii's silhouette in the sun

"Holy shit, how did you get back so fast?" exclaimed Naruto

"It was only just up ahead, plus I ran"

Yasashii look at them all annoyed, she walked and sat on a log right in front of them

"Firstly I would also like to add just because someone is nice, doesn't mean their week, it's called a first impression, secondly I'm a Jonin level assassin, I deal with S rank rouge Ninjas, one at Ataksuki level"

Neji obviously embarrassed about his assumption being dead wrong looked away

"Well you failed in trying to read me, how about I have a go" Yasashii said trying to tease Neji

"Seeing as you think you better than everyone else I think it would be safe to say you exceeded your clan's expectations, you probably had a pretty hard childhood, so you think you deserve to act this way. Well your wrong"

Neji started to become angry, _how dare she insult me like that _ he thought

"And guessing by the bad mood you just snapped into I was right" Yasashii let a smug grin creep across her face.

Everything became tense and uncomfortable; no one seemed to know what to do next.


End file.
